brightburnfandomcom-20200222-history
Deever
| age =Late 40s to Early 50s (Deceased) | sex = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = Chief Deputy of the Brightburn police | previous profession = | residence = Brightburn, | relatives = Unknown | education = | special abilities = None | film debut = Brightburn | portrayed by = Gregory Alan Williams }} Deever a and the Chief Deputy of the police force in Brightburn, Kansas. Biography Deever was called to Brightburn Middle School when Brandon Breyer had broken Caitlyn's hand. He met with the principal and both of the children's parents. He tried to defuse the situation as simply two kids having a fight but Erica started raving at how Brandon had broken her daughter's hand and called him an animal. Erica then told him that she wanted him to put Brandon in handcuffs and to take him away but Deever told her that it wasn't her call to make. It was then decided that Brandon would be suspended for two days and then given mandatory therapy sessions where he would be notified of Brandon's progress. Erica was livid at that but he and the Breyers got her to back down. He was then at the diner after Erica had disappeared and saw that it hadn't been a robbery. His deputy told him that Caitlyn had been told about her mother missing though the girl had been too terrified to even mutter a word. Deever then noticed something at the window and fogged it up to see the symbol written on it. When there had been a traffic accident, he was observing the photos and saw the same symbol written in blood on the street. Deever noticed that the symbol looked a lot like two B's and he realized that victim was Brandon Breyer's uncle, whom was a connecting link between him and Erica. He went to the Breyer farm and was met by Tori Breyer. He asked if he could speak with Brandon but Tori told him that he had left to go hunting with his father Kyle. He then showed the photo of the symbol to Tori, asking her if she had ever seen it before but she told him she hadn't. He explained it was found where both Erica and Brandon's uncle had been killed and that it looked like some kind of initial, Brandon's initials. Tori then asked him to leave. When Brandon started to attack his home, Tori tried to call 911 for help but the call had been cut off. Deever was notified and he, along with another deputy officer, headed for the Breyer Farm. He arrived and saw that a good part of the house was in shambles. He headed for the front door and Tori ran frantically for him, telling them that they had to leave. He tried to calm her down but was instantly attacked by Brandon, who collided into him so hard that his body had been torn apart. When Brandon brought down an airplane onto the Breyer Farm, his, along with the Breyers and his deputy's deaths, were covered up and all ruled as a tragic accident. Appearances *''Brightburn'' (2019 film) Category:Residents of Brightburn, Kansas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased